


Blowing Up

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Nino gets into a heated argument with someone. Nino begins threatening them, so Ohno picks up Nino and carries/drags them out of the room before anyone gets hurt.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Blowing Up

Nino was blazing as he stomped through the hallways. His fingers were balled to fists as he grumbled under his breath. 

He was so so angry and couldn’t believe this happened. That this went across their staff, but considering the surprised and shocked looks of the people they trusted their lives on so often it was nothing that had gone past them. 

God he was so going to kill somebody today. He brushed past their managers who tried to stop him somewhat reluctantly and then entered the room of their guests. 

—

“Have you seen Nino?” Ohno asked the staff after he had made sure that Jun was okay. 

“He seemed to be on his way to say goodbye to the guests since you were busy.”

Ohno paled slightly and cleared his throat. “And you let him?”

“He seemed okay,” the man said, and a female staff member rolled his eyes. 

“He was blazing with anger but seemed to be able to behave like a normal human being if needed.”

“Of course he did,” Ohno snorted and rubbed his face. He couldn’t believe he had to deal with this. 

“How is Matsumoto-san?”

“Better, still told to be checked by a doctor. His manager is getting the car, so the rest of today’s recordings are cancelled.”

“We already thought so. We are cleaning up, and the others have already compensated the guests and audience and told them that there would be another day we’ll invite them back. 

“Thank you,” Ohno said and then put a hand through his hair. “I shall go and rescue Moriyama-san.”

The staff chuckled, and Ohno gifted them with a smile, trying not to show them how serious he was about that because in all honesty, if it was about Arashi, then it was not so much Jun one had to fear. 

— 

“Ninomiya-san, nice to see you. Today was fun, don’t you think?”

Nino took a deep breath. “Fun? What was the most fun?” he asked with a frown. 

“You allowed me to put in a lot of my jokes. I’m sure Arashi fans will look into me now.”

“How nice for you,” Nino said with a frown and tried to keep his anger in check. 

“Sad that it ended so abruptly though.”

“Oh, you think?”

“What?”

“I’m very sorry that you are unhappy with how the recording ended, but maybe it would have helped if you had not thrown one of us from the stands.”

“It’s not my fault, that Matsumoto-san lost his footing and fell before kicking sniper.”

Nino balled his fists and stared at him with anger in his eyes.

“Besides, he laughed and seemed to be fine. So no need to be upset.”

“That’s not the point. We are professionals, so of course, we ended that damn recording, but for us, a fall could be bad.”

“Come on. You fall all the time. This little tumble down. Like I said you play that game all the time, you should now better than to fall off the stands.”

“So now it is our fault? YOu were not meant to that damn skit! Especially not there.”

“Matsumoto-san laughed it off, and I don’t know what I have to do with you.”

“WHat it has to do with ME?” Nino said louder and got closer to the other. “To me, you ask? Oh, of course, nothing happened, all just a stupid damn joke to you, right? How dumb we were, and the most important thing is that you got some publicity, right?”

“That’s what the show is for, after all. No reason to get mad.”

“If you had at least apologised.”

“What for? It was not my fault!”

“You stupid little shit. You know what a damn fracture could do?!”

“What did you say?”

“I told you, you were a little shit for not thinking about consequences.”

“You can’t just insult me.”

“I can do whatever I want. It seems like you can do it so why wouldn’t I be allowed to do?!”

“You are a real jerk, I knew it.”

Nino slowly started to walk towards the other, ready to strike him for his words. “What did you call me? You could at least be thankful for the promotion and not behave like a stupid...”

Before Nino could finish, there was a hand around his mouth, and Nino fought against the arms of the other, shrieking when Ohno lifted him. 

“Oh-chan!” he cried. “Let me go. He needs to learn a damn lesson!” he demanded as he was carried out of the room, glaring at the now worried looking man.

“No, maiming anyone, Nino,” Ohno reminded him with a snort. 

“He deserves it, that little prick, things he is the next big-shot and can do anything without thinking of consequences. If it had been you with your weak knee or Sho with his poor balance it could have ended so much worst than a sprained ankle,” Nino hissed as the older continued to drag him away. 

“Jun’s ankle is not sprained.”

“Oh so now you can see bones directly?” Nino hissed, crossing his arms in front of the chest when Ohno let him fall on the sofa in a usually unused room. 

“At least I can tell that something is very wrong when I see a bone,” Ohno said with a small smile. 

Nino grumbled, but couldn’t help the chuckle escaping his lips. “You shouldn’t have dragged me out.”

“What were you going to do? Hit him?”

“He deserved it,” Nino mumbled offended, turning to the side and staring at the wall. He hated careless people. In their job, it was essential to look out for themselves and others, and it was one thing to stumbled down somewhere because they were stupid a whole other thing if it was because of a silly stunt that was not cleared. 

“Calm down.”

“I don’t want to. I want to go there and shake him until he sees that he is in the wrong.”

“And you think calling him names and yelling at him will do that?”

“It makes me feel better at least,” Nino said, now sounding like a little child. 

“It wouldn’t at least not the backlash,” Ohno said and sat down on his lap. 

“I will kill him if Jun is too hurt.”

“He’s not. He is annoyed that we are making such a big deal out of it at all.”

“He was limping.”

“He said it was nothing,” Ohno mumbled.

“Because he likes to pretend he is unbreakable, and everything for the fans, right?” Nino huffed. 

Ohno hummed, ducking low and peppered kisses against his jawline. “You’re cute,” he whispered.

“Am not.”

“Are too. The most adorable person in the room. And when you are this fired up, you’re hot.”

“You’re not going to make out with me right now,” Nino told him, groaning when Ohno bit him.

“Nobody is missing me, nor you and we have three free hours very suddenly to pass.”

“What about Jun?”

“He’ll write a mail. I made sure the door is locked, and I told the guys to tell our managers that we are going to have lunch as the two of us.”

“What the hell?” Nino said chuckling. 

“How horny are you on a scale from one to ten?”

“Twenty, at least,” Ohno said, biting his shoulder. Nino moaned slightly and then pulled him down. He hugged him around the shoulders and dragged him more on top of him to kiss him deeply, giggling when Ohno pulled up his shirt to pepper kisses on his chest. 

“What got you like that.”

“You being angry is hot, I mentioned that, right?”

Nino giggled helplessly as he laid down and allowed Ohno to do with him whatever he wanted, or almost.

“So that you know… If I see that little shit ever again I’m going to kill him,” Nino warned. 

“I’ll help,” Ohno promised, biting the skin of his belly button, opening his trousers.


End file.
